InuYasha meets BOP IT
by Crimson Tears
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time with a particular reflex testing toy. How will Inu-Yasha and Co. adapt to this startling toy?


~*~ Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha, Kagome does! HE HE! And they both belong to Rumiko Takahashi! So do the other characters! I also do not own Bop It or Bop It Extreme! But I love those games! ~*~ ************************************************************************* Crimson Tears: Okay well this is a change from my normal Angst mode. This is a piece a little on the lighter side!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Thank God do you kill me in this one too?  
  
Crimson Tears: I don't know maybe!  
  
Inu-Yasha: You're so cruel! KAGOME!  
  
*************************************************************** Inu-Yasha sighed. "Come on! I'm board! Let go find some shards!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, we finally get a chance to relax and you wan tot go looking for the Shards! Why don't we take it easy today?" Miroku said lying on the grass.  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked as he heard a bash then a scream followed by what sounded like Kagome laughing. Inu-Yasha stood as Kagome, who was trying to stifle a laugh, emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Hello!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Kagome-Sama! Hello!" Miroku said sitting up.  
  
"Hello Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Kagome, what was that scream?" questioned the half demon.  
  
"OH! Well," Kagome sat down and unzipped her backpack. "It was this." She produced some sort of toy from her world. "This is a Bop It! It's a game I play in my world!"  
  
"HUH?" inquired the puzzled half-demon who was studying the toy.  
  
"Here we'll play! I'll start and then I'll pass it to Sango, who will pass it to Shippo who will pass it to Miroku who will pass it to Inu-Yasha who will pass it back to me! Got it?"  
  
"Yeah." They all said in unison.  
  
"Okay! Here we go!" Kagome began by bopping the center in her knee. The familiar drumbeat began then the toy shouted out its first command,  
  
"Bop it, twist it, pull it, twist it, pull it, pass it!"  
  
Kagome passed the toy to Sango who followed the toy's commands.  
  
"Pull it, twist it, bop it, twist it, twist it, pass it!"  
  
Sango passed the toy to Shippo.  
  
"Bop it, bop it, bop it, twist it, pull it, pass it!" Shippo got so excited playing the game he forgot to pass it to Miroku. He followed the commands a second time as easily as Sango and Kagome. Finally after playing twice he passed it to Miroku.  
  
Miroku followed the commands as easily as Shippo, Sango, and Kagome. "Pull it, twist it, pull it, twist it, pull it, pass it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha now had the Bop It. He followed the commands "Bop it, twist it, pull it, bop it, pull it, AHHHHHH!" Inu-Yasha had accidentally twisted it. The startled Half-demon threw the toy against the tree and stared at it daring the toy to get up and come at him. But the toy was broke.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Why did that thing scream at me?" Asked the disgruntled half-demon.  
  
"Because you lost!" Kagome said trying not to laugh. She sighed and picked up the broken toy. Putting it in her bag she said; "Hey, I need to return to my time. I'll come back in two days! JA!" She slung her bag over her shoulder and ran to the well. Before disappearing down the well to her time she waved to her friends.  
  
Why did I break that dumb toy? She might have stayed longer!" Inu- Yasha scolded himself.  
  
*2 days later*  
  
Kagome emerged from the well. She wore an evil grin that spread from ear to ear.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" She said singsong like.  
  
Inu-Yasha jumped from his branch. "Yes?"  
  
"Got something for ya!"  
  
"Raman?" He asked sniffing.  
  
Kagome pulled the toy out from behind her back. "Bop It Extreme!" Kagome said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Bop it!"  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: I know this is one of my shorter ones! Gomen! I'll write more like it if I get good reviews! K!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah! You better! And don't put any more annoying toys in your stories!  
  
Crimson Tears: Hey I control the pen! I'll do as I please!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Oh yeah!  
  
Crimson Tears: Yeah! (Wraps duck tap around Inu-Yasha's mouth) HAHAHA! See I rule domestic house pet! AHH! (Runs as Inu-Yasha rips tape off and chases!) 


End file.
